Lies and Deception
by Hakase Fudou
Summary: Responsefic to Yusei's "Towards Our Future", the Signers have felt disgraced by Rex's betrayal. However, one soul is angered at what Rex has done, even after he had trusted him for so long.


Lies and Deception

_Summary: Rex was seen among the Signers as a guide, and a leader. He had said to them that when the fifth Signer appears, the Crimson Dragon will appear along with him. But, as Yusei and Ruka later discover, Rudger was originally the fifth Signer and he had hatred towards the Signers. However, as soon as Aki defeated Misty, Rex had betrayed the four Signers, Yusei, Jack, Ruka, and Aki, and had become a Dark Signer as a result of his brother's 'death'. He had switched sides so that he could become Mekai no Oh – King of the Underworld. But, in order for him to become so, he has to sacrifice one of the Signers. Betrayed. Abandoned. Angry. Those are the feelings of the Signers. But one has an even stronger anger towards Rex, even after he had trusted him for so long._

* * *

I never thought it would happen. I never thought it could be possible. I had thought that Rex was on my side. When Rudger turned against me because he wanted to continue the Momentum Project, even though it was harming the citizens of Neo-Domino, I had thought that was as far as being a traitor would go. After all, he did cause Zero Reverse. He did cause the accident that claimed the lives of so many innocents. He did cause the accident that had forced me into a hasty situation where I had to save my son from dying from that accident and put him under the care of Martha. He did claim the lives of Jack and Crow's parents. He did deceive my son in such a way that it almost scared him when he saw me in Hell, after he became the leader of the Dark Signers. He claimed Martha's soul, Rally's soul . . . just to feed his own _Jibakushin. _He had tried to murder my son during their second duel, but my son's will power was stronger than his. I had thought that his crimes were the worst a traitor could do.

But Rex, his younger brother, had proved me wrong.

He was waiting for Rudger to fall. He was waiting for someone to finally dispose of Rudger so that he could gather the arm which had the Head Birthmark and the Signers for his evil purposes.

He was contradicting himself.

Who knew that the 360th Star Guardian, a worshipper of the Crimson Dragon, would turn against it? Of all people to try and be _Mekai no Oh, _it had to be him. The worshippers of the Dragon Star have lost one of their fellow worshippers of the Crimson Dragon. He was even planning to surpass it, the Crimson Dragon. Is he out of his mind? Why did he make such an outrageous decision in the first place? What had gone through his mind at the time? What was he planning to do with all that power, the power of the Dark Signers and the Signers? And more importantly, when did he decide to do something as awful as this?

However, I do know this. Rex had been using Rudger the entire time, using the cards that I had gave him, Black Rose Dragon, Stardust Dragon, and Red Demon Dragon, and he even used the Signers . . . one of them being my son. It was as if my son didn't experience enough pain and betrayal already in his life. He had trusted that man. He had trusted that man to help him, Jack, Aki, and Ruka win this battle. But in the end, they had been used for his malevolent purposes. All Rex needs to become King of the Underworld is a sacrifice, a Signer sacrifice. Was he planning to use my son as a sacrifice? Or Jack? Or Aki? Or Ruka? But, more than likely, he was probably planning to use Yusei as a sacrifice as an effort to show me how I had too easily trusted him to use the cards for the benefit of everyone. How I had begun this chain of deceit all by myself like Rudger had begun the chain of darkness. He was probably on planning on indirectly showing my sins in front of me, in the form of sacrificing Yusei, the only son, the only child that my wife and I bore. Was he trying to shove in my face that I had indirectly caused the destruction of so many lives? I had never intended to bring harm to anyone, though through my experiments, I had done so for so many years.

That backstabber. That man whom I trusted. He had twisted everyone for his own gain. He had been keeping the entire truth away, hoping to lure the Signers into being sacrifices so that he could become God. I had never believed or even thought that he would sacrifice the last piece of truth just to gain a dark power greater than anything that previously surfaced in Satellite. The doors of the Underworld had been forced open and kept from closing. There was nothing that could hold him back.

He had won the first round, the round of using everyone for his own gain. Was that why he hired Mikage and Jaeger as well? To use them both for his gain too? There was no seal, no wall to hold him back, with the Condor geoglyph burning along the ground, just like the many others whose markings originated from Peru.

The flaming borders were the only thing that kept the three remaining Team Satisfaction members, Jack, Crow, and Yusei, locked away from him, with their D-Wheels facing the Sky Temple where Rex was waiting for them. Glancing at the scenery which was occurring before my eyes, Yusei's D-Wheel caught my eye, the D-Wheel he had built himself after Jack had stolen the other one to get to Neo-Domino from the requests of Rex through Jaeger. Jack . . . I wonder how he feels being betrayed by Rex, the one who made him King of the Riding Duel for two years, the man who had 'rescued' him from the terrors of Satellite.

I was finally able to see past the D-Wheel to perceive a better view of my son. His eyes showed one of anger, betrayal, and hurt. He couldn't hide those eyes from me. I had seen those exact same eyes when I had encountered him in Hell. My son, I can only pray that you, Jack, and Crow, by the grace and guidance of the Crimson Dragon, defeat this man who used you for your own gain.

Crow . . . He had encountered Rex while my son was dueling Rudger, didn't he?

Wait. I remember now. Rex did explain to Crow some details of my son's past. And he did tell Crow, "If you see Yusei, tell him I will be waiting for him."

And Crow had every right to be suspicious afterwards, for that statement of his was the beginning of his betrayal towards everyone he had ever encountered. I am positive of this. That had to be the noticeable beginning of his betrayal.

Looking at Yusei had sent shivers down my spine. He had suffered too much from this battle. During this war, he was forced against Kyosuke Kiryu, the former leader of Team Satisfaction, the one who he had seen as the older brother he never had. The way Yusei looked into Kiryu's eyes after Kiryu lost was a sign to me that he did care for Kiryu like an older brother.

However, he wasn't the only one to suffer.

Jack had been fated to battle against Carly Nagisa, formerly a reporter from the country who was always following my son and Jack everywhere. However, Divine had killed her in a duel. But, she was later reborn as a Dark Signer and in turn, had murdered him. Although Jack at first did not want to battle against her, he later held nothing back during that duel. During that time, he admitted his love for her and was willing to die along with her if he could. But, he wasn't able to have his wish granted as Carly, after choosing to have her _Jibakushin _destroyed as one of the effects of Jack's trap card stated. She died in his arms after she admitted her feelings for him.

Jack knew who to blame for her death now. Not only for deceiving him but for destroying his true love also.

Aki had been fated to duel against Misty, a model. The first time Aki had battled Misty, Misty had blamed her for her brother's death without any explanation why. Aki had also lost someone close to her, although this someone had only been using her. Remember when I said Carly had murdered Divine? Well, the first time Aki and Misty faced each other, that duel was going on at the same time. So, when Carly had ordered Aslla Piscu to attack Divine, Divine fell to his death, since the building was collapsing. Aki had seen Divine fall to his death and was distraught, for the only man that had accepted her for who she was had died. The duel she had with Misty never reached a conclusion, for she fell also. But not to her death, since Jack caught her while she was falling.

She was taken to the hospital and she wouldn't wake up for a while, until my son came and felt her forehead slightly and his and her birthmarks showed. Aki later battled against him after waking up, claiming she nor anyone else didn't understand her after seeing her father present. She fought against him with brutal force, giving it all she had, her psychic powers and all. But when she realized she could control her powers to save her father, she realized she was understood and respected for who she was.

Time passed before she met Misty again, this time dueling in the House of Mirrors, whereas the last time, they dueled inside the Arcadia Movement building. During that duel, Aki realized why Misty had blamed her for the death of her brother, Tobi. Divine later appeared, showing that he was alive by some miracle, even though half the skin on his face was missing, during the duel and controlled Aki, turning her back into the "Black Rose Witch" state she was in before she met my son. My son later confronted this man, who had used Aki, and when he was hanging from a cliff, he later revealed that he had recorded everything Divine said about Tobi and sent it to Misty. Misty later showed her anger against him by having her _Jibakushin _Ccarayhua swallow him whole, something that my son did not expect and something that the twins were disgusted at.

Aki returned to normal and was able to defeat Misty, even without her "Black Rose Witch" state. Aki had grown to respect Misty as a person, feeling her pain of having to lose someone that she cared about.

Ruka, the youngest Signer of 11 years, was forced to duel against Demak to fulfill the grueling task of retrieving Ancient Fairy Dragon, the card that I had dropped in my haste to escape Rudger's men. Her brother, Rua, was almost killed while she did so, something that I hold myself fully responsible for. But in the end, the twins together defeated Demak after Ruka had returned to help her brother.

The Signers weren't the only ones who participated in this dangerous war. Crow confronted Bommer, who had become a Dark Signer in anger towards Yusei for not letting him attack Rex, to retaliate against the Dark Signers for harming the children of Satellite. However, their pasts weren't as different as one would think. Both pasts were lonely until their discovery of Duel Monsters cards. They both were recognized for their discoveries and they were able to make friends because of them. Crow, to much of my surprise, defeated his _Jibakushin_, Chacu Challhua.

For the fact that Yusei, Jack and Crow had grown up without proper education and in the arms of a friendly woman rather than the places they had been born, I took the blame. Rudger may have caused Zero Reverse, but _I_ was the one who implemented the research to begin with. In some ways, I wondered if Yusei found his name - bestowed upon him with good intentions which had been fulfilled in the recent weeks - to be a curse. A symbol of the research MIDS carried out. Without my experiments, Rudger would not have turned against me and the Dark Signers would not have existed, not to mention that Zero Reverse would have never happened. Without my experiments, my wife and I would still be alive and we would be able to raise our son. Without my experiments, everyone would lead happier lives. Without my experiments, Rex would not have betrayed everyone that he had met. Without my experiments, my son wouldn't have to go through all this. But I did them. And all of these terrible things have happened.

The only hope for my sins to be forgiven at this rate is for Yusei, Jack, and Crow to defeat Rex. If he is defeated, maybe happier situations will ensue afterwards.

But first, I have to talk to that man, the man who called me his associate.

My spirit wandered from the Old Momentum and passed through Satellite until I arrived at the Star Temple, where everyone, including Mikage and Ushio, were standing. I entered inside my son's body, since no one has been able to see my spirit but him, so that Rex could hear me through my son.

"Yusei!" Crow cried out first. I guess my son looked unconscious from the outside. "Yusei, this is NOT the time to be sleeping!"

"Crow, he's not sleeping." Jack responded to his outbursts. "Can't you see he's breathing?"

"But why is he bent over his D-Wheel like that?" Crow inquired.

"Heh. One Signer down, three more to go." Rex declared.

Is he declaring that my son had died? Who does he think he is? God?

"Rex, you bastard! He isn't dead!" Jack declared gruffly.

I attempted to wake up his mind at least, so that I could be able to talk to Rex. And the attempt worked.

"Godwin, Rex Godwin, how could you betray Neo-Domino like this?" I asked, though it sounded a little strange, because I was hearing my son's voice speaking instead of my own.

"Yusei? Are you alright?" The red-haired teen inquired. "You're not sounding like yourself. And you called Godwin 'Rex'."

Somehow, Yusei was able to speak by himself, overcoming his unconsciousness, and he replied to Crow, "_Otou-sama's _voice . . . I think . . . I think he's speaking through me. He's trying to talk to Godwin."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jack replied in shock. "He's dead! Your father is dead!"

"His spirit is talking through me, Jack. You just have to understand that." My son replied weakly. Then his spirit wore out and he was unconscious again. Was this how the Dark Signers were when they were being controlled by someone else? Did they fall into frequent spells of unconsciousness?

"Heh. Fudou Hakase-_sama. _You traveled all the way from the Old Momentum just to speak to me, did you? What's the use of trying to persuade me to stop trying to become _Mekai no Oh_? Are you trying to save your son from being sacrificed?" Rex sneered.

"As a matter of fact, I am. What you're doing is completely idiotic, Rex Godwin. Becoming the King of the Underworld will bring you nothing but pain and regret." I replied.

"Pain? Regret? I think not. I have wanted this power ever since you made the foolish mistake of handing me those cards. Defeating my brother was only the first step to become _Mekai No Oh. _Now that you are here, you get to experience your son's pain, the pain you chose to give him ever since starting that project years ago." Rex chuckled evilly. This man had completely lost it.

"Rex! You're making a terrible mistake!" I exclaimed in exasperation. "What about your duty as the 360th Star Guardian? What about your loyalty to the Crimson Dragon? Are you just going to waste your loyalties away like this?"

"With this power, I can dominate the world. This is what Fate had chosen for me." Rex replied.

"There he goes with that Fate crap." Jack muttered angrily.

"Well, hear this, Rex Godwin. My son and the rest of the Signers WILL defeat you, whether you like it or not." I declared. "They will avenge the lives you had murdered for your gain."

Rex laughed maliciously for the longest, which ensued Crow and Jack raising their eyebrows wondering what could be so amusing to a twisted man such as him.

"You wish! They don't know what they're up against! Wiraquchasca will swallow your hopes of victory from them!" He sneered.

Wiraquchasca. So that's his _Jibakushin. _The last and final one that my son, Jack, and Crow will have to face. It may be the strongest one, but they will overcome the odds.

"We will see about that, Rex." I muttered. I was about to depart from Yusei's body to watch the duel from the Old Momentum, but Yusei's spirit's hand held my wrist to keep me from doing so.

"_Otou-sama, _don't leave." He protested. "I, no, we need you here."

"But, Yusei . . ." I whispered, "I'm just a spirit."

"_Otou-sama, _if you truly want to be forgiven of your sins, you have to fight alongside Crow, Jack, and I, along with the rest of the Signers. You are the reason that we Signers came together. Don't abandon us now after all we have been through." Yusei argued.

He had a point. I wouldn't want to abandon the Signers after they have come so far only to be betrayed by the man who had them fight against his brother's team of Dark Signers. I was the only being related to this war that they could trust, even though my son had been the only human being to see me after I had died.

I smiled at my son, remembering that I had hoped that I would see him again. This time, I will be able to help not only him, but the rest of the Signers defeat Rex. That we will be able to build new lives and that we will overcome our lives that were filled with _lies and deception._


End file.
